Michael Haywire One-Shot
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Basically my take on how Michael would've confronted Haywire in the psych ward. Inspired by 'Girl Act Right' by Eamon.


Michael shoved Haywire into the other room of the psych ward where he shoved his finger's into the man's throat to throw up the pills they had to take earlier. But now instead of his fingers, he wanted to shove something else into Haywire's mouth and have him gagging. He knew no one was gonna come through the door. No one ever did. Michael had gotten closer to the man, bringing his hand up to stroke Haywire's cheek. When he felt that Haywire no longer saw him as a threat, he then proceeded to take off his white coveralls revealing to Haywire the tattoos from his arms to his chest and back. He smiled watching Haywire slowly reaching up to stroke at his arms tracing the beautiful markings over his skin. He shut his eyes and groaned when Haywire palmed his flat stomach and move up to feel his pecs as well.

Michael, although begrudgingly, had told Haywire to stop his ministrations so he could himself reach out and take off Haywire's coveralls.

"Haywire darlin'. You in there?" He asked.

"They're paths. Your markings, it's a path. A path to freedom." He explained, looking at Michael with huge eyes.

"Yeah. Yes they are. And I'm going to give you that freedom." Michael done with talking had push the rest of his coveralls down, yanking them off his feet and flinging them across the room. He struck fast shoving Haywire up against the wall and brutally attacking his mouth with harsh nips and fast licks.

Haywire was just taking the assault that Michael had on his mouth and something inside him was hoping Michael would take this a little further making it a bit painful as well.

Michael brought one of his hands down to Haywire's stomach, stroking lightly across his waistline brushing his pubes and grabbing a hold of his dick pumping it slowly. When he heard Haywire whimper as he squeezed the head of his penis and thumbed at his slit, he gripped tighter and pumped faster not letting up once until he had the man shutter beneath him shooting his cum onto his hand. He gripped Haywire by his shoulder, sliding him down the wall and laying him out on the floor on his back. Finally seeing as Haywire came back to himself did he use the cum from Haywire to lube his own erection.

He grabbed Haywire by the hips, wrapping his legs around his back and leaning over to be face to face with Haywire.

"I've been a bit angry at you Haywire, I didn't appreciate the way you where acting around me and you need to learn to behave when I take you out. You act proper cause I'm gonna show you off out there, so you need to know your place, know my rules, and while we're out don't try any of your crazy shit. Learn to control yourself or I'll make your life a living hell. Sorry darlin' but you need to know your place so I'm gonna make this hurt. Just a bit though so you know not to try anything with me, and to know when, I care about you, when I make it feel good, alright?"

"I...I understand." He looked into Michael's eyes. He knew he deserved this and he was willing to do what Michael asked of him. He's always wanted someone to take care of him and take control so he knew Michael could provide for him. He wrapped his legs tighter around Michael's hips gripping his shoulders tightly and brushing their cheeks together. "Make me feel everything."

Michael shivered at the whispered words spoken to him, leaning back a bit to get a good look at the man beneath him and smiled slyly.

"Open up wide, and no biting." Michael groaned as he shoved two fingers down Haywire's throat while finally thrusting into the willing body. Brutally fucking into Haywire like he never could with Sara, she was just so meek and fragile. Losing control of how he forcefully fucks Haywire making him hurt and making him his bitch. He set a harsh pace thrusting deeper, harder, faster. Never stopping just gripping tighter on Haywire's hips, sure that there would be bruises forming there later. He stared at Haywire's face watching and feeling as he sucked on his fingers watching as his face morphed from pain to pure ecstasy. He moaned when he felt the man squeeze his dick as if it was his only lifeline and stiffened as he came on their chests and belly.

"Shit." Michael grunted as he stilled himself feeling Haywire tighten around him sending him over the edge and spilling his seed into Haywire's ass. He stayed like that not pulling out and pulling his fingers from Haywire's mouth to replace it with his own, lazily kissing him and pecking his neck one last time just breathing. His and Haywire's scent mingling together and succumbing to sleep with a grin on his face.

Soon they'd be safe over the wall and a chance to start over new with each other.


End file.
